The Eyes and Ears
by BellaMuerteBeauty
Summary: Pen tells D a very interesting story... involving Strauss. Submitted for the Smut Club's "Caught With Your Hand In The Cookie Jar" Challenge. Let the chaos ensue! :


So this is a little diddy I cooked up for the Smut Club's "Caught With You Hand in the Cookie Jar" challenge. Our challenge was to write a story involving on of the characters of our choice getting caught masturbating by another character of our choice in the location we were given. They also had to use a euphemism for the deed. And this is what popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy. :]]

Location: Strauss' Office  
Euphemism: "Just a strokin'."

The Eyes and Ears

"No, I'm telling you! She was right in the mid-"the silence that suddenly fell on Derek's ears was unsettling, especially when that said silence belonged his Baby Girl. Tweaking a brow, he sauntered up behind his fire red vixen, snaking a thick, brown arm around her shoulders as she stood there with Prentiss.

"Please ladies, don't stop on my account." P's hands were frozen in mid gesture, mouth snapped shut and eyes ricocheting back and forth between Emily and the hunk of man presently at her back.

"Well! I think it's time I go... finish reports... or... something. I'll see you later, PG." And with that, Prentiss made her exit, albeit rather abruptly, which Penelope to face Derek. Her body was stiff as he pressed his cheek to hers and smiled, curiously and she felt herself want to shrink away. She slipped from his embrace, clearing her throat. She mumbled something along the lines of "Have to take care of stuff," and began to make a B-Line for her lair.

"Pump your brakes, sweet things, and reverse it. Come talk to me." She grumbled, and turned, moving until she stood in front of him as his big palms wrapped around her hips. "What's goin' on? You know you can tell me any-"

"I think I heard Strauss in her office masturbating last night." Morgan froze; mouth wide with an expression Penelope wasn't sure was shock or terror.

"_Probably both," _she sighed and took his hand, tugging him away to her lair before promptly shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Did you just say… what I think you said?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That you caught Strauss…" Derek swallowed as Pen cut him off.

"Just a strokin'? Yeah. I'm pretty positive, sugar shack. But there's more…" A dark brow twitched at his Baby Girl's words and he frowned.

"More?" With a roll of her eyes, she exhaled and sat him down on her desk.

"Let me explain…"

_ It had been one hell of a day and Erin Strauss had played the role of Satan. Her body ached and her mind drew blanks as she sat in her office chair in silence, watching as the twinkling lights of the F.B.I. were snuffed out one by one. She glanced at the pile of folders on her desk, and then exhaled with a huff. _

_ "Two down, one to go." As she began to read, her mind replayed the incidents of the day: the eleven meetings she had before noon, three press conferences, and her talk with Unit Chief Morgan—_

_ She paused and her eyes glazed over in a sudden heat. _

Derek Morgan._ Her thoughts traveled to the thick span of his shoulders, his chiseled jaw, and his overpowering, masculine stature. Unknowingly, she licked her lips as a heat awakened low in her tummy and she uncrossed her legs, letting her eyes close. It was wrong, she was in the office, but the heady aroma of his cologne still sweetened her nose and she couldn't help where her thoughts then progressed. _

The most torturous urge to touch him muddied her mind, and she began to imagine the feel of his hands gracing her waist, pulling her close, and laying her down over her desk. The pressure of his broad chest against her breasts squeezes the breath out of her, but she hikes her skirt up without hesitation and wraps her legs around him...

_ Erin's hand slipped beneath the skirt of her parted legs and let go of a soft sigh, her fingertips brushing the fabric between her thighs as her imagination continued to paint pictures of sin. _

They were flush now, flesh against flesh as he teased her opening, slipping himself into her depths and filling her.

"Morgan!" She bounces softly as his hips crash into hers like colliding cars on wet roads. It's all warmth and adrenaline as his large hand slithers between them and clasps her hard, excited bud.

_Her fingers were wet, swirling like cursive and stroking with no intention of stopping until she was sated –body shaking, gasping, full satisfaction. Her skirt had been pulled up around her waist and panties pushed aside as she caressed her way to freedom…_

She's so close she can taste it as he takes her mouth, his tongue seeking solace in the spicy cavern of her mouth. He thrusts wildly, and without care, taking all that is his because he _knows_ it belongs to him. She's so full and pent up that she barely knows she's coming until she's shaking underneath his touch.

"Morgan! Oh, Derek! Right there..." Her insides are out and her world disassembles into billions of pieces, bright colors bursting like fireworks behind her eyes. As their bodies still, she's left with the fleeting, possessive kisses on her pulse, drinking in her heartbeat…

_ Pen had stayed late to dig up some_ _dirt on their latest baddie while her knights in shining armor were away on assignment. She sighed and began the trek back to her dungeon from the ladies room when a distinct huff and low moan grabbed hold of her ears. _

_ "Pardon moi?" Her bright red curls flew in all directions as she twisted and turned, searching for the source of her auditory disruptions. It wasn't until her eyes traced the letters of one Erin Strauss did she freeze, and gawk, mouth catching flies. _

_ "Morgan!"_

_ P's jaw dropped. _Did she just…?

"_Morgan! Oh, Derek! Right there..." _

_ "Oh, my God! Oh, God! She's… Oh God!" And with the stumble, she sprinted back into her office, doing everything she could to wash away the last 90 seconds of her life._

"P, don't play with me! There's no way in hell!" Derek now stood, towering over his tech Goddess as she leaned against her doorway, nodding without a trace of lie in her eye. Her hunk's stomach began to churn for a second, and she could have sworn she saw the apples of his cheeks redden.

"Oh, my noir hero, it's not so bad. There are worse things than the boss lady jonesing on you." Her hands stroked his hard shoulders and he rubs his face.

"Really? Such as?"

"You could have to spend every day with her."

"I have a meeting with her tomorrow, angel." Pen's smile faltered for a moment, but then grew. It started as chuckles, but progressed into downright laughter.

"Well, look at it this way… maybe you'll get promoted again!" And the only real thing Derek could do was try hid his smile…


End file.
